Doug's Sister: Craziest Trip Ever!
by Flicker the light
Summary: Rated T for language and some sexual content (it's the Hangover). Alan wanted to bring Doug's sister to come along for the bachelorette party! Together they have crazy adventures and she might have a thing with Phil. He recently got divorced and his ex was pregnant by someone else! This consists of OC and OTP. Please review and I hope you enjoy the adventures of the wolf pack!
1. Doug's Sister

**Chapter 1 **

**Doug's Sister**

* * *

**I don't own any of the Hangover, except for my character and other characters I create. This does follows the plot of the Hangover! All the characters are a bit younger in this version, and it is rated T because of language and maybe some sexual content for later. It's mostly language.**

**Hey Guys, I know everyone does the story with Doug's sister, but I at first was thinking of her being Alan's sister. I can change if you guys want, but only if want me too. It's just because a lot of people have that, but my story is different. :) **

* * *

Jeans were ripped, but not ripped enough to look like a slut. I had a small figure, so I did want to show it off. A white crop top, and a studded belt. Hair was supposed to be red, but it was more like a red orange. Eyebrows the same color as hair and of course my dark blue eyes. I didn't bother to put jewelry on. I don't really like jewelry.

There was a slight knock on the door and I simply just made a noise. The door had opened and I saw Doug walk in. Doug knew the difference between the noises that I made. He was the only one who knew that and there was a reason to that. He was my brother.

"A crop top?" Doug asked concerned. "You know how Alan feels about those?"

"Tank top with a jacket?" I asked.

"Might be better."

"Don't look," I said and thought about that again. "Wait, go into the closet. You can't see anything in there, I remember. You want to know how? You locked me in their once! You put the chair in front of the door!"

He chuckled and exclaimed, "That was so funny man!"

"Get in."

He closed the closet door and I changed into a white tank top. I also put on a black leather jacket on. I would think that Alan wouldn't harass me about that too much. Done.

"You can come out now," I shouted and he opened the closet door.

"I was afraid that you were going to lock it," he said and smiled. "Alan wants you to come to the bachelorette party."

"That was out of nowhere," I said. "Might be fun, but a bunch of guys."

"Please," he said and continued, "Keep your belt tight and you will be all right."

I laughed and asked, "Well, when are we going?"

"Right now, like lets leave."

"First tell me about all of them. Like if they are single… or stuff like that."

"Oh wow," he said with a huge smile on his face. "Alan is currently single, which isn't surprising. You know Stu's girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah, crazy bitch?" I asked smiling.

"Fuck yeah, crazy bitch," he repeated giggling. "Control freak and many other things. Let me think… oh yeah, Phil got divorced a year ago. Get this, apparently his wife is pregnant with some other dudes baby."

"Ouch. Phil who?"

"All there names are Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, and Alan Garner."

"Don't forget about Doug and Calissta Billings! I don't know if I want to go…"

The door slammed open with Alan walking in. Chewing on a chicken nugget and one hand on his side, making his belly pop out. He flipped his hair, but it didn't move of course, because of all the gel he put in.

"I heard my name," Alan said seriously.

"She was just saying—"

"That I'm ready to go," I said which made Alan giggle.

"Yes!" he shouted and switched his man purse to a different side. "So excited. Yeah! Calissta! Maybe you should cover up more. Tank top equals cleavage?"

"Oh please. I had a crop top on before so I changed for you, and I'm showing a lot less now!"

"Hmm..." Alan mumbled. "Crop top may have been better then!"

"Alan!" Doug shouted. "We can never make you happy!"

"Oh please I'm plenty happy! Anyway let's go Calissta. Billings? Calissta Billings!"

"Yeah… that's my name."

* * *

In the back seat alone, while Alan sat in the front nervous and Doug drove a 1969 Mercedes, which Alan's father loved more than anything else. We waited for Phil to come out and Alan was looking really depressed.

"What's up Alan?" I asked and patted him on the back. "You look a little—"

"I shouldn't be here," he interrupted me and rubbed his head.

"And why's that Alan?" Doug asked unconcerned.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school," he hesitated and then said, "and Chucky Cheese."

"What…" Doug chuckled quietly.

"Don't ask me anything, I'm not teaching now!" I heard a shout in the distance. It came closer and closer and the door then opened. "Stefanie don't talk to me unless you have cash for the field trip. No? Then bye!"

"Ass," I whispered.

"Whoa…" he said looking at me. "And Doug please introduce me to your friend."

"Oh… I'm Alan," he said thinking that he was talking about him. "Phil is it?"

"Yeah…" he grunted and continued, "Doug?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Doug apologized. "My sister, Calissta. Wait you already know her."

Alan bursted out in laughing and said, "I'll call you Cal, or Calis, or Cally!"

"I like the name just the way it is," Phil said and smiled at me. "Beautiful name, really different."

"Remember?" I asked annoyed. "Eight months ago? We met."

"Right..." he said. "I get drunk a lot. Sorry..."

Okay... ass much?

He was doing it. He did it to every girl, since his marriage. I would believe that Phil is a player, but can I be the coach? No… I didn't like Phil at all. I came to have fun and celebrate for my brother's marriage.

"Come on let's get Stu," I told Doug.

* * *

"Paging Doctor Faggot!" Phil shouted with his hand around his mouth. "Doctor Faggot!"

I starting cracking up to that, as did everyone else in the car. How did anyone not find that funny? I definitely know Stu's wife would hate it.

Stu came out of his house annoyed with his wife glaring at him through the window. Giving me the middle finger as she saw a girl was coming with him. She would have probably thought that he would have cheated on her, anyone would do that if they were dating that thing.

Stu sat on the other side of me, so I was in the middle in between the two of them.

"Fuck you bitch!" I shouted and Doug drove away very fast.

"Nice," Phil commented. "She is one crazy hoe."

"Excuse me," Stu said annoyed. "I'm right here."

"Your point?" I asked.

"Oh shut the—"

"Hey!" Alan shouted and defended me, "Do not be mean to Cal! She is a nice lady with great tits."

"Oh my God…" I mumbled and it was quiet.

"Cal?" Stu asked Alan.

"Calissta is the formal name,"he said.

"We got off on a bad start," I told Stu. "Your girlfriend obviously doesn't like me, flipping me off when I look at her."

"I understand," he said.

We turned off the street and now on the highway. Alan was making weird faces to a little girl in a different car, and she flipped him off being about ten years old. I guess that was the natural instinct of most people when they saw him.

"It says here we should work in teams," Alan said reading his gambling book. He got the book when we stopped at the gas station, and he really paid 32.50 for it. "Who wants to be my spotter?"

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan," Doug told him.

"Gambling?" he asked. "Who said anything about gambling. It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system."

"It's also illegal," Stu added ruining the mood.

"Way to take his moment away," I told Stu in a jokingly manner.

"Yeah Stu!" Alan shouted. "You ruin everything! It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too," Phil added.

I chuckled at that and grabbed a beer from the back.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive," Alan said and everything got quiet. "Thanks a lot, Bin Laden."

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?" Doug said.

"Oh really!" Alan shouted.

"It's not easy," Doug added.

"Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruhtard," Alan pronounced it the wrong way.

"What the fuck?" I said trying not to spit out my beer because I was about to crack up.

"What?" Stu asked.

"He was a ruhtard," Alan repeated himself.

"Retard," Doug corrected him and we all smiled at each other.

"Coast clear Alan?" Doug asked.

"Oh yeah," he said and didn't even bother to look over to the other side of the road, because he was still reading his gambling book.

Doug started to move over to the other lane, while a truck was coming right at us. He quickly swerved back into the lane we were originally in, after the truck beeped at us. Everyone screamed, except for me who was laughing. Alan and Phil started to laugh afterwards, while Stu and Doug were freaking out.

"That was funny," I said cracking up.

"I know!" Alan said laughing.

"Not funny!" Doug shouted. "We could have been killed!"

"But we were not!" Alan said like nothing had happened.

"This exit," Stu said and we turned off this time without dodging anyone.

He made a right at the light and drove up to the entrance of Caesars Palace. Phil opened the door and grabbed my hand immediately, pulling me out.

"Unnecessary?"

He didn't say anything and let go of me. Stu came out complaining about something, while Alan was fixing his man purse again. Phil leaned against the car, while Doug was talking to the valet people.

"So how old are you?" Phil asked trying to make conversation going.

"24," I said. "Yourself?"

"Turning 27 soon," he said. "26. And I fucking love Vegas baby!"

"We can shout later when we get drunk," Doug said. "Stop hitting on my sister."

He tossed the car keys to the valet and Phil said, "This is how I act toward everyone!"

"I'm not surprised," I shrugged.

"He's just angry because I'm a good looking guy," he said smiling.

"Ugh... don't flatter yourself," I said making his jaw drop and then walking into the building.

* * *

**This is a lot different for me! I usually don't write with a lot of bad language, but it's the Hangover! I actually really love this movie and I've seen all of them! I love all of them and I'm really excited to write this. I hope you guys keep reading and please review! Thank you so much!**

**Oh and btw if you want to see a picture of Calissta, just go to my profile! :)**


	2. The Wolf Pack Formed

**Chapter 2**

**The Wolf Pack Formed**

* * *

"Hi, welcome to Caesars," the Asian counter lady said. "Checking in?"

"Yeah," Stu said. "We have a reservation under Dr. Price."

"Okay, give me a few minutes to look that up," she said.

"Dr. Price?" I asked.

"Stu, you're a dentist, okay?" Phil told him. "Don't try and get fancy. He's a dentist. Don't get too excited." Phil was talking to the check in lady and she laughed.

"And if, uh, someone has a heart attack you should still call 911," Alan added.

"We'll be sure to do that," she said.

Alan then started to complain that he didn't get his signal from his beeper. He said he had business to do, and she said there were payphones. I don't know if Alan was fully there, but I'm just going to go with it. I'll try not to overthink it, it would just make matters worse.

"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?" she asked.

"It sounds perfect," Stu said.

"Actually are there any villas?" I asked.

"We're not even going to be in the room, it's so unnecessary," Stu added. "No big deal. We can share beds for one night."

"If we are sharing beds, I'm bunking with Cal," Alan said which made everything quiet. "Phil you can join if you want. You guys good with that?"

"No," I said.

"I have to agree with that," Phil said and looks at the counter lady's nametag. "Lisa, I apologize. How much is a villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available, and it's 4200 dollars a night," she spoke making my eyes pop out of my head.

"Here's my credit card," I said. "Split it between the three."

"I can't give my credit card," Stu said and everyone stared at him. "Melissa checks my statements."

"We just need a credit card on file," she said. "We won't charge until you check out, so figure it out then."

"That's perfect, thank you, Lisa," he said and he gave his credit card too.

He gave her that look, the same look that he gave to me. It made me angry that every single girl falls for that crap. I almost did that myself, but she was giggling and blushing.

"Oh my fucking god," I complained and she looked at me shocked. "Book the damn villa!"

"How awesome is it?" Alan asked.

"Pretty awesome," she said.

"Book it," I demanded and she did as I said.

* * *

"Why are you proposing to that skank?" I asked Stu confused. "Doesn't she beat you or something like that?"

"She does not beat me!" Stu yelled. He made a nasty face at me, while he was standing there in his underwear. I was in my blue cocktail dress, as Phil and Doug were in suites. He said he was dating her for three years now, but that is such bullshit that he wanted to marry her.

"She fucked a sailor," Phil said.

"It was not a sailor, it was a bartender on a cruise ship," I said and they stared. "Alan told me, all right?"

"I'm standing right here, ya know?" Stu pointed out.

"You guys ready to let the dogs out?" Alan asked.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"Let the dogs out you know?" he asked.

"Who the fuck brought this guy?" Phil said and looked down at his man purse. "You're not going to actually wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?"

"It's where I keep all my things," Alan said. "I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man purse. It's called a satchel. Indian Jones wears one."

"Yeah, but so does Joy Behar," he commented.

* * *

"Why are we on the roof?" I asked.

"To celebrate," Alan said and handed us each drinks. "To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be… but a minor speed bump… in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" we all shouted and took a shot.

"I want to talk about something," Alan stated and took out a crinkly piece of paper. He cleared his throat and opened up the paper. "I'd like to say something that I prepared tonight. Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two… so there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago, when Doug introduced to you guys I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added three more people to my wolf pack. Five of us wolves, running around the desert together in Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. I make a toast!"

He took a small pocketknife out and started to cut his hand. He made a deep cut into his hand making himself bleed a lot. Everyone was freaking out a lot, also screaming, after he did that and he simply said 'blood brothers' and we all rejected, because we didn't want to cut our hands.

"I'm not going to cut myself," I said freaked out. "Give me the knife, slowly…"

He handed it to me closed and I thanked him. I think that Alan took things way to seriously. We asked him multiple times if he needed a doctor but all he said was no. We all grouped into a circle saying that it was going to be the best fucking night ever.

* * *

I looked at all the addicted gamblers playing on the slot machines, and wasting their money away. I saw blackjack and poker being played, which were two of my favorite games. I also was pretty good at it too. Most of the people were losing money, but there were a couple of lucky bastards out there.

Inside the casino it was very loud. I heard tunes of the slot machines and people of yelling if they won something, and moaning if they lost something. I've seen multiple people already of trying to cheat, and getting arrested. It was also very bright in her and flashy, so if people had sensitive eyes or hearing, wrong place for you.

"Gambling area," I told Doug. "You remember the last time I was in here?"

"Oh yeah…" he mumbled.

"What happened the last time you were in here?" Phil asked.

"I believe she got arrested because somehow they thought she was cheating," he said. "She was actually just loud and drunk."

"I do my best gambling when I'm drunk."

"Good to know," Phil said as he took another shot. "Want another one. Alan gave it to me."

"Why not?" I said and took it. I quickly took the shot and it really didn't taste that good. Not that bad, but I wasn't a big fan of rum, or at least I thought it was that. I actually have no idea what type of alcohol he gave me.

"I brought a thousand dollars with me," I said and they were shocked. "I think I can make at least five times of that. I'm going over to the poker table. Anyone want to come?"

"I think I'll pass," Doug said. "I'll stick to the slot machines, and I should probably watch Alan."

"I'll go with you," Phil said with a small smile on his face. I really wanted to say no to that, but I couldn't for some reason. He had that puppy face on, I couldn't resist. I couldn't believe what I was about to do, but it is not that big of a deal. "Well?" He put his hands in his pockets and bit his lower lip. 'Irresistible' I thought, but I could restrain myself.

"Yeah, why not. And while you are at it, get me a couple more shots."

"I was just going too."

There was a space left at the poker table. The last thing I could remember was that I was drinking a lot, but I do remember waking up. I was on the hotel floor, and I had a massive headache. I felt the cool air conditioning, but I don't think that was all I felt...

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this chapter! I can't wait to write the next chapter, but it may take a day to a couple because I am working on my other fanfiction story about Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

**Anyway if you guys like it please review, it helps out a lot! Please tell me if you think that you like it! I hope you guys keep reading more of this, and don't forget to leave suggestions, I take them into account. Thanks everyone! :)**


	3. Waking Up In Vegas

**Chapter 3**

**Waking Up In Vegas**

* * *

It was warm, and I had a pretty bad headache from having a hangover. I opened my eyes and wiped them. Man I was tired. I saw an opened jean jacket right next to me. Where was I? I turned my head and saw that I was in the hotel room, one good thing. I also saw a chicken running around the place.

I looked down to see a somewhat hairy chest and smelled a slight scent of cologne. I then looked up to see that I was right on top of Phil. Please, please, please Phil have pants on. I looked behind me, to see he did have pants on, but I was only in my white lace bra and underwear.

He was starting to wake up, so I lightly lay back on his chest. It didn't look like I knew anything then, but I didn't really know why I did that. It was my first instinct to do, so I followed it, even though it was dumb.

"Oh shit," Phil commented quietly.

I sat up and his eyes looked right at my chest, I should have guessed.

"Fuck," I said.

"I like the view," he smiled at me. I looked over to my left and, unfortunately, saw a used condom.

"Please tell me Alan was using that with the chicken," I hoped.

"I don't think so," he said and chuckled. "Condoms too big."

He leaned up and I was still sitting on his lap. I gazed into those light blue eyes of his and he put his hand on my shoulders. He was close to me, and I felt kind of uncomfortable, but at the same time I didn't want to leave him. It was like with my last boyfriend, I felt safe, but I wasn't dating Phil. I shouldn't...

"Calissta," he said and I nodded slowly. "We fucked last night."

"I know," I whined.

"Come on," he kept talking close to my face. At least his breath still smelled like fresh mint. "It's you and me. The sex couldn't have been that bad. So… do you think it went well?"

He kept whispering up close to me and I replied, "I don't remember! I guess we will never know the answer."

"We can find out again, can't we?"

I glared at him and told him, "I'm getting dressed."

I got up to see the whole hotel room trashed. The TV's were all on a slant, one of the couches had smoke coming out of it, a chicken walking around, the bathtub was full with bubbles, plastic cups everywhere, pillows and clothes ripped on the floor, and alcohol bottles all over the room.

I quickly put on the same clothes, because that was all we had. Alan walked into the bathroom as Phil put on his jean jacket, but didn't button it up. I sat back down next to him, but didn't say anything. It was too awkward for me, but I kept trying to peak over at him. I mean, everyone likes looking at abs.

All of a sudden, Alan came out running with no pants on and tripped over us. I didn't need to see that image, and I tried to cover my face, as he kicked me in the stomach.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"The fuck man!" Phil said right afterward. "You okay?"

"Fine, thanks. What the hell Alan?"

"There's a tiger in the bathroom!" he shouted, but he wasn't serious right? How could a tiger possibly get in a hotel bathroom? Plus, we were on the top floor.

"Put on some pants man," Phil told him.

I got up and went over to the bathroom, and opened the door. I looked in and a tiger growled at me. I stared for a little bit but then it tried swatting at me, with it's gigantic claws, making me immediately close the door. "Holy fuck! He wasn't kidding!"

"See? See?"

"Are you okay?" Phil asked Stu and I sat down on the couch.

"No! I am in so much pain right now!"

"Goddamn, look at this place," I said.

"I know!" Stu shouted. "Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. I'm so screwed!"

"How does the tiger get in the bathroom?" Alan said pacing. "It almost killed me."

"Hey, bro?" Phil asked. "You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird that I have to ask twice."

"Hey, Phil, am I missing a tooth?"

"I can't… oh shit," Phil covered his mouth.

He took the mirror out right in front of him and then screamed. He was yelling about how he lost his lateral incisor or whatever. Phil was trying to tell him to calm down, as Alan was still pacing around.

"Let's get some coffee and get the fuck out of here before housekeeping shows up," I said. I felt like I was forgetting something. My brother! "Where's Doug!"

"He's gone," Alan said.

"Did you search he whole place!" I panicked.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone."

Phil called Doug's phone and it was in the hotel room. Alan picked it up and just casually had a conversation with him, finally realizing it that it was Doug's phone. There was then a loud cry noise, it sounded like… no way… I walked up to the closet and slammed the doors open. A baby.

"Whose fucking baby is that!" I shouted.

"Check it's collar or something," Alan said.

"Alan it's a baby," I said. "Not a fucking dog!"

* * *

I came back from searching the whole hotel for Doug and found these two idiots talking about something stupid. Stu was still looking at his tooth, which made him look like some hillbilly.

"Hey, look," Alan said and held the baby's hand. "He's jacking his little weenis off."

"Pull yourself together man," he said chuckling and took a bite out of his burrito.

"I looked everywhere," I said worried. "Gym, casino, front desk, pools, everywhere! What were we doing last night?"

"I just remember having shots of Jäger," Phil said. "Then we ate dinner at The Palm. Played craps at the Hard Rock…"

"That was Jäger..." I mumbled. "I don't even remember going out to dinner. I've never been this hung-over."

Alan took out a tooth from his pocket and Stu started freaking out. He grabbed the tooth and got pretty upset about it. We then all checked out pockets. I had a valet ticket and also tickets to a rock theater. Stu had a receipt for 800 dollars and an ATM receipt from the Bellagio.

"What's on your arm?" I asked Phil.

"Shit," he said and took off the wristband. "I went to the hospital!"

"You okay?" Alan asked seriously.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled. "Okay, we have a lead now."

I looked up and saw a mattress on the top of the building. I also saw Alan pretending that the baby wass jacking off and Stu complaining about it. Phil was trying to figure what was going on, and I was trying to figure out what I was looking out. Are they trying to get a mattress off the building?

"Is that Doug's mattress up there?" I pointed to the roof. A waiter passed by us to pick up some of our drinks. "What is going on up there?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night," he told me and went back into the hotel.

"Here's your cars officers," a valet person gave me keys.

"Okay…" I went with it. Phil grabbed my waist and walked me to the car, and also took the keys.

"All right, everybody act cool," Phil told us. "Don't say a word."

We all got into the cop car. I sat in front with Phil and Alan, the baby, and Stu were in the back. So basically we had a stolen cop car, with a missing child in it. How could this day get worse? I guess it was kind of cool.

We went onto the road and there was so much traffic! Eventually, Phil got fed up with it and was annoyed. He went on the sidewalk and really did drive on the sidewalk. He told everyone to get out of the way and then told the one lady that she had an amazing rack.

"I should have been a fucking cop!" he exclaimed.

"We need to get to the hospital," I told him.

Alan and Stu started to have their own conversation in the back about the baby, so they weren't listening to us.

"Yeah, I can get their fast babe," he said.

"Why are you calling me babe?" I asked.

"Ugh… we are basically together, since we fucked last night," he said.

"You guys—" Alan tried to say something.

"Keep talking to Stu!" I shouted and he did as I said. "Please… a one night stand is not a relationship to me."

"We've known each other for eight months," he said. "So basically, we did it much later than we should have."

"Oh my God. It was just one night, it didn't mean anything."

"Fine," he said frustrated. "It didn't mean shit."

* * *

**Well I tried to end it at a good point, but now Phil is maybe mad that he is not in a relationship with her? Or is he just playing with Calissta? Did you guys like the ending, I tried making it interesting! Tell me if you like it so far! And for the people who read the first chapter, I changed her eye color to dark blue :) Just wanted to tell everyone that, so later on no one gets confused.**

**Also review, follow, or favorite it if you like it, it really helps me out. Thanks everyone! :)**


	4. Kidnapped

**Chapter 4**

**Kidnapped**

* * *

I probably made the ride for Phil and me the most awkward time ever, as we didn't speak to each other from our last conversation. I crossed my arms and put my best scowl across my face. Alan kept trying to fix the awkward situation by talking about his times at the strip club. It doesn't sound that weird at first, because he's a guy, but he also added that he went with his mother.

"I remember like it was yesterday," Alan said contentedly, as he pushed his face against the police car cage. His small, prickly beard hairs were jutting through the cage. Gross. He needed to trim that bushy thing. "My mother and I were walking into the strip club, she brought a jar of pickles—"

"I don't want to hear it right now Alan," I interrupted insolently.

"Why don't you let the man speak," Doug said incensed. "You're pretty good about not caring how people think, right?"

"Man, fuck you!" I shouted, and stomped on the ground. Alan leaned back nervously, and stopped talking. "Just because you cared about last night and—"

"Don't even say it! I didn't give a fuck about last night, and if I did why would I stay with you? You are such an uncaring, loathsome, obnoxious, bitch!"

"I can see why your wife cheated on you now!" I yelled at him.

He kept on driving, with such a nasty expression on his face. Stu and Alan didn't say anything, because they were so flabbergasted. It's not my fault he was being such a dick toward me. I know it was heartless for me to bring it up, but someone was going to eventually.

I heard a slight sniff, and of course I took that as advantage for me to win the argument.

"That's right, cry you little pussy," I said brusquely.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he yelled. Then he snapped. As he yelled at me, he was also banging on the steering wheel. "What is wrong with you? Why would you even bring that up! Are you serious? Why are you so cruel? It is because your boyfriend broke up with you? Why was that? I know, because you're a fucking whore!"

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled, trying to hold in my tears.

"Whose the pussy now!"

"Stop the fucking car!" I yelled.

"No!"

I repeated myself and then head butted him, which made the car swerve. I heard a lot of horns, making him immediately slam on the brakes. I looked over my shoulder to see that Alan was scared. I heard horns beeping at us, and cars going around us. I rubbed my head and there was a bump.

"What—"

"NO! UNLOCK THE DOOR NOW!" I shouted. I was trying so hard to not let any tears out, and then I begged him to unlock it. He pressed the button, and I kicked the door open. My muscles started to tense up, and I got so hot.

"Don't be so sensitive," he said.

"He said that too," I murmured to him crying. I slammed the door and walked away, trying to still be confident. I heard them calling for me, so I began sprinting away. I could hear every single step I took, and I felt every warm tear roll down my face.

I peaked over my shoulder, to see that they have driven away. Good. I didn't know where I was, but I'm glad they were gone. I didn't want to tell anyone about what happened with my boyfriend, no one needed to know. I didn't like knowing myself, and it sometimes haunted me back to this day. I tried my best to move forward, but it was too hard, especially when the evidence was right in front of me.

Before, we were driving to this church, because apparently Stu had married some stripper. Alan had told me how interested he was in breastfeeding, oh, and did he get to see it. The very poor and dirty home she lived in. There was beer everywhere, but she did care for the baby, even though she left it in the hotels closet.

When I was walking along the sidewalk, I felt like every single person was staring at me. My arms could barely move as I was walking, because I felt so stiff. I've should have not insulted Phil; I was only going to hurt myself.

I quickened my pace as the clouds began to gather in the sky. The beautiful blue shaded sky was beginning to darken into a gravel grey. Large clouds were forming, blotting out the bright sun.

The first splatter of rain dropped onto my head, as I walked down the sidewalk. I went to take shelter under an oak tree, but the droplets of water dripped down the leaves. The drops sprinkled onto me like a gardening hose. The rain became intense. I could hear it drumming onto the buildings, but eventually the rain started to sound like chimes.

The huffing wind rose up then and I slid down the tree, and my body was quivering. I leaned my head back and moaned. A single tear slid down from my warm, sapphire eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, a steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down my pale cheeks.

A huge black SUV stopped in the road in front of me and men in black suites sauntered out of it. They came towards me, as one of them was carrying a pillowcase. Oh no. Was this seriously happening? Maybe I should have stayed in the cop car.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear. The man jerked my arm and I kicked him in the balls. He fell to the ground clutching them, and I tried to runaway. The other man grabbed my shirt, and put my head in the pillowcase. He tied it around with a rope, and I was so petrified that I was going to die. I smelled something though, but it wasn't that good.

I felt dizzy. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and passed out.

* * *

I felt like I was sitting in a chair, and my head was on the table. The same people who kidnapped me ripped the bag off my head. I rolled my eyes upward to see a small man sitting in front of me, snorting up some cocaine. I yawned and looked around to see I was in a strip club. The music was loud, the lights were flashy, and the girls were wearing big push up bras, and the shortest skirts on the planet. The smell was atrocious; perfume mixed with weed, cigarettes, and cocaine.

"Honey?" the stripper interweaved her long, pink nails through my hair. "You going to be okay?"

"Fine," I said quietly. "I'm just tired."

"Oh," she smiled. "Can I take your order then?"

"I'll have a Long Island ice tea."

She walked away, with her booty popping out of her skirt. I usually just order this simple drink mixed with vodka, tequilla, rum, gin, triple sec and coke. Yeah simple... not really, but I needed something to get my mind clear.

"Strong drink," the man said and I sat up.

"Leslie?" I asked and he took a sip of his beer. I knew this guy when I was in college. He dropped out after a year, but I remember partying with him. Why was he sitting in front of me in a strip club?

"Calissta!" he shouted. "I knew that was you girl! Your face so familiar! I'm sorry, one of your asshole friends kidnapped me."

"Which asshole is this?"

"Tall handsome one."

"Fucking Phil."

"You know the bastard? Yes, he stripped me naked and threw me in back of car. You were there too, and I've never seen you so drunk in my life! You two were all over each other. Damn girl!"

"Great…" I mumbled annoyed. "Why did he strip you down?"

"You're asking me!" he yelled. "So how have you been? I haven't seen you, since college. I dropped out, but what are you doing now?"

"I'm a magazine editor for vogue, and—"

"Single, taken?" he asked in a weird, molesting manner.

"Um single… I think…"

"So chow can have blow?"

"Ew!" I shouted disgusted. "No. Sorry Leslie, I can't put small objects in my mouth or I'll choke."

"Ooh… still as funny as always. Have your drink."

The lady handed me my 'ice tea' and I took a sip of the strong drink. I needed a little bit of alcohol to refresh my mind and make me feel better. Of course I wasn't going to drink the whole thing so I wouldn't black out again, like last time. Leslie started laughing and sniffing some more cocaine.

"That's a lot," I pointed out. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You owe me 80,000 dolla!" he shouted.

"Excuse me," I said spitting out some of my drink, shocked.

"You heard me. Your friends lost me the money."

"Look, I can get you money, but you'll have to drive me to the casino," I told him. "And did you tell them to get eighty grand already for you?"

"Um… maybe," he mumbled.

"Hmm… I don't owe you anything. But for an old friend, I might give a fourth. Remember, I am a good gambler. Get me out of here Chow, and lets get some dough."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

"Okay, we're in the casino, I have to leave now," Leslie told me. "I have some problems with people here, and there are always cops on my ass. I see you in two days woman. Give chow a kiss on the cheek."

"A hug," I said. He accepted it and gave me a light hug. He tried sticking a finger up my butt, through my pants and I pushed him off. "Perve." I laughed.

"Hey, by the way, your friend Phil, wouldn't shut the fuck up about you. He was like, 'Where is she? I will kill you if she hurt!' Damn you too fucking?"

"What… NO! WE ARE NOT!"

"Don't get so defensive, Chow already know answer."

"Whatever… See ya."

All he did was wave, and then wobbled right back into his SUV. I entered the hotel, I felt so dirty. I really needed to get new clothes, but all the stores around here were so expensive. It would be throwing my wallet away in the toilet, if I wanted to shop here.

I got into the casino, and went to the table where they played jack black. I knew how to play this game, but it was simple, you had to be lucky. I sat down at the table, where I knew no one. I hated being in these awkward situations.

"Want a drink?" the older man next to me asked.

"No thanks," I replied. "I just came here to get some cash."

"I have money."

"But I rather earn myself, thanks."

That made him open his eyes, while he was being a huge pervert. A sixty year old hitting on me, and trying to get me into bed with him, by giving me some cash. I wasn't a hooker, but rich old men think they can get anything they want. They need a lesson learned for once in their lives.

Before I got to the hotel, I went to the bank with Leslie. I went in by myself, because I felt like he would have tried to steal something. I picked up five thousand dollars from my old savings account; that was the money that I earned when working at college.

I handed them the money, and they gave me the same amount in chips. They pulled the cards out of a machine, and handed me one card faced down and one card faced up. I got a five underneath and got a six on top. Wow. That was lucky.

"Place bets."

We did as he said. The richer man on my right put a whole five thousand dollars in, and so I went all in. People looked at me like I was insane, but I had to be risky for this. I win by being risky, that is just how I play.

The person asked people around pass or hit. People were getting aggravated as they went over the amount of 21. He came to me and asked me for a hit or pass. I said and I got a king. I didn't say anything, trying to cover my excitement. My dad always said to keep a straight face on, it could save you a lot of money for gambling.

"Show cards," the dealer said.

I revealed, having a perfect 21 and so did the person across from me. It was a young looking man, with think black eyebrows. He looked like one of the people in the mafia. He had a black striped suit on, as I looked like some dirt bag.

"Between the two," he said. "Again."

The machine spurted out two cards and he gave one to each of us. I peaked under it and I saw a two. Probably one of the worst cards I could get, or that's what I thought. The next card I got was a four. Great. Waste of my money, I guess.

"Hit?"

I nodded and got another two. Okay so that was eight now. He went on to the next guy and asked the same thing. He took another hit, while I saw a small smirk go across his face. I was getting stressed out after I saw the expression on his face.

"Hit?"

I nodded again and got another two. The man with the bushy eyebrows was laughing and clapping his hands together. Then he was banging them on the red velvet like table.

"At least my fingers don't look like sausages," I trash talked him, making him frown. Well at least that made him quiet, but I was still worried. I took another hit and I got a six.

"Low numbers," the lady in the red dress said.

People made their side comments, as all my cards added up to sixteen now.

"Hit?"

"Yeah," I said calmly.

Five.

I controlled myself not to break out in screaming. The dealer said to show the cards as the man revealed to have a perfect twenty, but not twenty-one. I showed my cards and sneered at him. Dealer said winner and I took all of the chips in the middle. Okay. Ten twenty thousand dollars I have now. I felt confident now, and most of the people at the table took me as a threat.

_25 minutes later._

"Winner," the dealer said and I took all of the chips in the middle.

"I would like to cash out my chips now," I said happily. "I'm done playing."

They took my chips and counted them. I left the table and went over to the people handling the chips, and the man with the bushy eyebrows kept staring at me. I couldn't help but stare back and he took more sips of his drink.

"Ma'am," the people in front of me said. "Your cash comes out too 67,450 dollars. We already took taxes out."

"Thank you," I said. "I'll take that. Do you have a bag?"

"Yes," she said. "We'll put a stamp on it, so it doesn't look like you stole the money."

"Great."

She handed me the bag full of the money and I sauntered away proudly.

"Your that lucky?" the woman with the red dress walked up to me. "I'm Silvia."

"Calissta," I said and shook her hand firmly. "That a million dollar slot machine only needs fifty cents to win all of the money. Here's a quarter. Do you have a quarter?"

"Yeah…" I said as I shoved my hand in my pocket. "I do. But only a quarter so I can't play."

"Here, take mine. If you win we split it, since we both put our money in their."

"Whatever. It's not like it's going to happen."

She opened up her hand and I took her quarter. I went up to the slot machine that said 'Win up to a million dollars' and I inserted both of the quarters into the slot. I quickly pulled down the bar. One gold bar, two gold bar, three gold bar, four gold bar, five gold bar. I saw them all go into a row and the machine started making loud noises.

"AH!" we both started screaming.

She threw her drink in the air and we both jumped up and down. She squeezed me so tight and screamed, "I'm rich! We're rich!" She was laughing and stomping her feet up and down. I was happily screaming away as the workers came up to us. Also so did reporters, who were about to ask us questions. I guess they do that when people win this type of money in the lottery, or at the casinos.

"Did you both win?" one of the reporters asked.

They were all pushing each other and shoving their microphones near our faces.

"We are splitting the money, since we each put one quarter in," Silvia said. "This girl is one of the luckiest girls I've ever seen."

"Do you know this lady?"

"Yeah, she's like my best friend. Calissta over here, we've known each other for five years."

"Uh… yeah," I went with it.

They handed us a huge check and we both held it up. We stood their smiling as the reporters took pictures of us. They took our check away, to cash it out as the lady next to me was still screaming. Then bushy eyebrows came up to me, as he tried to saunter over here like he owned the place.

"Girl has a lot of luck out there," he said, as he brushed his hands through his greasy hair.

"Yeah… anyway, I got to go cash that stuff now," I mumbled. As I walked away he grabbed me by the arm and wouldn't let go of me. "Let go of me."

"Why don't we go back to my place," he said with a smirk on his face.

I tried pulling away and he kept jerking my arm back. I pleaded Silvia to help me, but she couldn't here me over her own mind thoughts. He really wouldn't let go as his grip got firmer and firmer, and tugged me back.

Somebody else grabbed me on the other side and jerked me backwards. It was Phil. He stepped in front of me, as he was protecting me. He was much bigger and taller than bushy eyebrows. He was wearing the same clothes as last time I saw him, but there was something different about him. I look near his eyes, and he had a bit of a black eye.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Phil asked irritated. "Fuck off, she's with me."

He pulled back and gave us a quick growl. I was never so happy to see Phil, as he turned around glad to see me. I dropped the bag that I was holding and gave him a huge hug. He hugged me very tightly and I was quivering in his huge, warm chest.

"I need to talk to you, let's go," he whispered in my ear.

"Why did—"

"You ask to many questions. Come on."

He grasped my hand with much affection, and we strolled up to the hotel room. He had told me that he gotten people to clean it, and wow they did a great job. The room looked brand new, as everything was shiny, newly dusted and polished. The TV's were not on a slant anymore, but the chicken was still here for some reason.

"Looks like a new hotel room."

"We need to talk," he said compassionately. "About you and me…"

"Look I didn't mean too—"

"Calissta, I'm sorry and I really—"

Alan and Stu slammed the door open and gave me a huge smile. Alan ran up and basically strangled me with affection. I was still staring at Phil, as he looked down embarrassed to say anything. He placed his palms on his forehead and moaned. What was he about to say? I couldn't believe Alan just ruined the moment between us. Stu was the one blabbering on right now, and he was so quiet. He walked away, his cheeks flushed, but he was trying to do it inconspicuously.

"Oh Mr. Chicken!" Alan shouted and grabbed it by its legs. He started hugging it and petting it, like he hasn't seen a relative in years. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related.

Only if Phil had a few more seconds to finish his sentence.

* * *

**So that was my chapter for this week :) So Leslie? That's different!? Anyway, I wrote differently with him, trying to make him have an Asian accent, so a few words could have been missing from the sentences. What was Phil thinking!? I guess we'll find out next week! Anyway you guys should also check out another hangover story that is really good. It's called Raise Your Glass by xxxxninaxxxx, it's really good! Anyway please review guys, follow, and favorite, and keep reading! The next chapter will be up in a couple days. Anyway if you guys have suggestions for it, you can send a private message to me or just tell me in the reviews. Thanks guys! :D**


	5. Finally, It Happened

**Chapter 5**

**Finally, It Happened**

* * *

I've already put all of the money in my bank account, which was over three hundred grand. I didn't know what I was going to do with it, but I had a good feeling about this. If I was going to spend the money, I wished for it to be on something important.

"Alan please stop interrupting," I commented. "Phil what were you going to say?"

"It's not important," he said and wiped his hair back. "Alan fucking drugged us with roofies. The date rape drug, and I thought I was rapped for a moment. Alan got us into some shit!"

"That's what you were going to say," I said sadly.

"Um… yeah. That's what I was going to say…"

Just when I thought Phil would have liked me, I was mistaken again. I wasn't going to bother to tell him about Leslie then, and how I knew him. I didn't even want to mention about knowing him in college. I was hoping for a better answer then 'Alan drugged us'. I knew he was a player. I shouldn't have come in the first place. The only thing I was still here for was my brother.

Alan had told me how he got over eighty grand from gambling, which I couldn't believe. He kept it in a huge bag of his.

They said that they gotten the Mercedes back and of course Leslie was in the back, naked. Now they owe a lot of money to him. That's what Leslie was talking about before.

"Phil—" I mumbled.

"Can we just go please," he said worried. "We have to also bring Mike Tyson's tiger back."

"That explains the steak," I said.

"I love raw steak," Alan said sniffing it.

"Give me the remaining rohypnol Alan," Stu asked and Alan handed it to him.

He shoved five small pieces of it into the raw meat. Alan seasoned it with pepper.

"Tigers love pepper and hate cinnamon," he blurted out.

"That's great, give me the steak," I demanded and he handed it to me.

"Why don't you let Stu handle it," Phil said concerned.

I slammed the steak down and shouted, "Oh, so now you give a fuck!"

"I'm just going to move to the side—" Alan said awkwardly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phil asked angrily.

"I came back from a strip club and you left me out in the rain! All you had to fucking say was that Alan fucking drugged us! I thought you were going to say something like 'I'm sorry'!"

Stu grabbed the steak and went into the bathroom, as Alan sat on the couch like a two year old. Grabbed his legs and started to suck on his thumb. It was a little weird.

"When we had sex it meant something!" I yelled at him. "Why didn't you fucking admit it! Why didn't you fucking say that you liked me? Why was it so hard to say that? I was waiting for something! How about I missed you or I fucking like you! Because I fucking like you! I like you…"

Stu came out of the bathroom and all of the tension was on us. Phil was as shocked as I was. He gaped at me in astonishment and didn't move. I couldn't really read his facial expression, but all I know was that I just made a fool of myself. I admitted that I liked him and he hadn't said anything back.

"Let's go," he said and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Alan was in the back of the car with the tiger and I sat on the end next to Stu. As usual, Phil was driving the Mercedes and it was quiet. I made it awkward for all of us.

"Hey, guys, when's the next Halley's comet?" Alan asked.

"Who gives a fuck, man?" Phil mumbled.

"Do you know, Stu?"

"I don't think it's for, like, another 60 years or something."

"But it's not tonight right?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I got this cousin who saw one and he said it blew his mind!" he shouted in excitement. "I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet. So if you guys know if there's gonna be one…"

There was a searing pain in my arm and I started screaming.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted. "It fucking clawed me!"

Phil started swerving the car and the tiger moved over to Phil. It clawed him on the neck and he started screaming. "Stu! Stu, it got me! Stu!"

Alan was in the back totally frozen. We were driving in the tunnel and so he finally pulled over. I pushed the car door open and jumped out of it. I grabbed my arm and it was dripping lots of blood. I didn't get clawed, I got bitten. I was holding my tears in as I tried to stop it from bleeding.

Everyone was out of the car now and freaking out, because the tiger was awake.

"You're clawed! You're bleeding!" Alan pointed at Phil. "Calissta…"

I didn't say anything but I was trying so hard not to cry. I squeezed my arm as Phil wiped his neck.

"What," I asked. "I'm perfectly fine. Can we go?"

"We are not leaving until we check out your arm," Phil walked over to me. "Yours is a lot worse than me." I back up from him. "Stop it!"

I walked up to him and we both stared at each other angrily. He had his face all scrunched up and his hands into a tight fist. He looked down at me and I wanted to punch him in the face. I wanted to tell him to get back in the car with tiger.

"Come on," I totally ignored him.

"Well the faster we get there, the faster you get healed up," Stu said.

He was actually right for once. Phil was pissing me off lately, especially when he wouldn't admit that he liked me. I was so angry but really embarrassed at the same time.

* * *

We finally arrived at Mike Tyson's house and I was exhausted. The bodyguard came up to us and told us we were late. We just said that we had to push the car for the last mile.

"Come on in. Mike's got something he wants to show you."

Mike Tyson's house was huge and beautiful. He smiled as he saw a girl walk into here and I did my best to cover up my wound. He showed us what was on the security cameras and thank God I saw my brother.

"Hey, that's me on TV!" Alan shouted. "I've never been on TV before."

"What are you doing, man?" I asked him.

I saw Alan peeing into his pool, as Mike looked disgusted and angry.

"Really? Really, Alan?" Stu asked shocked.

"Maybe… Should I wait outside?" Alan asked Mike.

"I think that's a good idea," Mike said as nice as he could. "Don't touch anything out there, either."

"You know what? He not our good fr…" Stu mumbled. "We don't know him that well."

"Where did you get a cop car from?" he asked.

"Stole it from some dumb-ass cops," Phil said smiling.

"Nice."

"You know, I just have to say…" Phil spoke, "I have never seen a more beautiful, elegant, just regal creature."

"Fuck this tiger," I heard the tape play.

Phil started to hump the tiger and I was with my brother, rolling on the ground, laughing. Alan was still peeing in the pool and I don't know what the hell Stu was doing. Mike looked repulsed and made a weird face.

"Who does shit like that, man?" he asked sickened.

"Someone who has a lot of issues, obviously," I said. "He's a fucking sick man."

"Really…" Phil said put his fist by his mouth and repelled himself from getting angry.

"You know you a really pretty girl," Mike said. "Instead of staying with those guys maybe you could…"

"No, thanks I'm good."

"I have cash."

"And I am not a fucking prostitute!" I shouted and slapped him hard in the face. He was flabbergasted, because I'm sure he was never rejected before.

"Well that was extremely helpful, but we have to leave now," Stu said scared.

"Ask me that again and I'll kick you ass," I told him.

"Hmm…" he said with a smile. "I like females like you."

"What? People who have respect for themselves! I get to know the person before I do anything with them, and when I do it's passionate."

"Girl getting deep."

"I'm leaving!"

I ran out of his house and stomped my way out into the road. Alan waved to me as I just gave him a small grin. I was feeling light headed right now. I couldn't believe Mike Tyson was that gross.

"What are you doing, Calissta?" Phil asked me and I didn't turn around.

"You didn't stick up for me at all…" I said upset.

"You were talking about us back there. Turn around, before I do it for you."

I didn't move at all because I was too humiliated. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in close. He quickly leaned in and gazed into my eyes. He took my cheeks in his soft hands and pressed his lips against mine. My arms betrayed me and wrapped themselves around his neck and I kissed him back. He tasted like mint mixed with alcohol. It felt like fireworks were going off and a powerful outburst of affection overcame me. My heartbeat was beating so loud and I was standing on my tiptoes. We kissed passionately, holding each other close, and expressing our love for each other.

He stopped and then smiled. He stroked my hair gently, and planted a small kiss on my forehead. That was the best thirty seconds of my life.

"I don't like you," he said and my heart dropped. "I love you."

I blushed and peaked at my arm, which was still bleeding. I realized my arm was very pale and I was really light headed now. It happened so suddenly. My heart began to race as my chest tightened. I passed out onto the ground and I heard Phil calling for my name, as black clouds surged there way into my head.

* * *

**Well sorry it took a while to update! I still have to update my other story, but I should probably start writing for it... :/ So I HOPE you guys liked the chapter!? I made this one a little short, but I don't think it is too bad. So what about that kiss!? I couldn't wait! I had to make it happened between the both of them. So does Phil really mean that he loves her? I hope so! Lol, I always change up my writing and such. I like making twists to it. I tried my best writing that kissing scene, but tell me what you guys think of it! Anyway please review, follow, and favorite :) THANKS SO MUCH! :D**


	6. Apology for the readers!

Okay guys, it's been almost over a month now and I haven't posted anything. I know this may not mean a lot to a lot of people, but I wanted to apologize. I know it's not an excuse, but I've been out of it. I have been doing all of my summer homework in the last month and currently, that is why I haven't been able to update. Also, my mom bugs me about it all the time. :0 So, I will try to update as soon as possible, and I'm really sorry everyone! The hangovers last chapter will come out as soon as possible, maybe even this week!


	7. The Wedding

**Chapter 6**

**The Wedding**

He opened the door for me and lightly grabbed my hand. We finally arrived home just in time for the wedding, after rushing so much. Worried, we found my brother on the roof of the hotel room. That usually doesn't happen! He was a little sunburned, but what did you expect for the whole day up on the roof.

The craziest thing happened when we were driving to the wedding. These random guys, that Alan knew, threw tuxes at us and one black dress to me. Well that was good luck, but too bad I only had converse to wear. Maybe I could work it. Also the size of the dress was too small, so everything was very tightly fitted.

The wedding looked great, but something was off about it. Maybe it was because we looked like pigs when we came to the wedding, or was it because Doug looked a little off himself. Maybe it was the large sunburn all over his body, but I don't think Tracy will mind that much. I know she can be a stuck up bitch sometimes, but yeah… I don't know how well this will go over.

"You look great," Phil said with a cute grin across his face. Too bad his eyes wouldn't get off my breasts.

"Yeah, I bet you like being tall don't you?" I said squeezing his hand.

"It has its advantages."

How did it even get to this point? Phil and I being together. That was the last thing I thought was going to happen. I thought I was going to have a better chance with Alan over there. Although Alan can be very picky himself. A woman for him, is a woman who picks on her mother.

"Oh gosh," I gasped watching Stu walk over to Melissa. "Man that guy has some serious balls."

"Yeah, but mine are bigger," Phil added.

"Shut up, and let me watch this. I'm going to get front row seats."

I strolled over closer to hear them bickering at each other, what would you expect from a crazy psycho bitch.

"Stu! What the fuck happened to your tooth?" she yelled and stuck her hands into his mouth. She looked like she was inspecting it, but her whole hand was in there. I'm surprised Stu could take that without gagging. I sure couldn't.

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped—" Stu muttered.

"I called that bed and breakfast in Napa," Melissa interrupted and continued, "They said they had no record of you even checking in."

Wow, I didn't realize she was that crazy to actually call the place in Napa. Usually if a guy would ignore my calls, yeah I would get pretty pissed off, but I wouldn't go the limits that this woman did. She should be in one of those mental asylum places.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa," I grew the courage to say.

"What the fuck is going on?" she yelled. "And who the fuck is this bitch?"

"This bitch is my girlfriend," Phil came up and took a sip of his beer.

"Not helping," I imputed. "We went to fucking Vegas without you bitch, and I was there. The name's Calissta. Remember it."

"Oh, really? Las Vegas! Why would you go to Las Vegas with these whores Stu?"

"What…" Phil muttered.

"Admit it, you are a whore Phil," I said.

"I can show you how much of a whore I can really be if you wanted," Phil whispered in my ear and squeezing my butt. In public, of course, my initial reaction was to slap away his arm and squeal. I didn't squeal, I just slapped him.

"My friend was getting married, that's what guys do," Stu told Melissa.

"Okay, that's not what you do," she said angrily, liked she created him.

"Really?"

"Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. All you want me to do is what you want me to do. That is not how it works!"

"Oh, gosh," she slapped her forehead.

"Because whatever this is, ain't working for me!" Stu said and my jaw dropped. Finally some owning was happening.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since you fucked the waiter on your cruise last June. Boom!"

"Yeah, SLUT!" I joined in and she gave me the evil eye.

"You told me it was a bartender," Alan said.

"Oh you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender, you fucked a bartender!"

"You're an idiot," she said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"You're… you… such a… bad…"

"Such a BITCH!" I shouted, having too much fun with this.

"Yeah! All the way through to your core. Alan, shall we dance?"

Stu walked away, taking a large gulp of beer.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Alan said, waiting for her to shake his hand back.

"Fuck off," she growled.

"I'm getting my bartender's license."

"Suck my dick!"

"Okay…"

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm going to dance with your ex. See ya fwbs."

"What the hell is a fwibis?" she pronounced slowly.

"It means faggot, whore, bitch, slut, which you are, and well, karma is a bitch," I said and tapped her on the shoulder. "I'm going to go join them."

"Oh no," she said and pushed me back. "What the fuck do you think your doing, ruining my relationship, homewrecker!"

"Excuse me, I didn't do any of that. It was all your fault."

"You are not going anywhere, you stupid bitch."

"Hey, calm down," Phil told her.

She slapped her hand against my forehead, making me dropping my beer. I just wanted to enjoy the day without any problems. I guess that is too much to ask.

"Stupid whore!" I shouted.

My fist hit her directly in the face, making her fall backwards. Getting up immediately, good recovery, she grabbed my hair.

"Grab my hair bitch, what a weak ass move!"

But I pulled hard enough for her grip to let go, but losing a couple of hairs in the process. She stood there, nose bleeding, eyes bulging with rage, staring at me— looking like some weak bitch— with those small eyes. This time I copied her, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her towards me. She was swinging her arms hysterically, trying to hit me. Once she was close enough, I kneed her in the face, which made her collapse onto the ground.

"Try getting back from that one bitch," I said and spit toward her direction. "Thanks for helping, Phil!"

"I was just making sure that my Calissta could handle herself out there," he said rubbing my head. "If it would have gotten serious, I would have budged in."

"Let's party!" I shouted and people wooed.

I dragged Phil to the dance floor with me and the other guys.

"Dougie, I gotta tell you, man, this was a gorgeous wedding!" I told him.

All the others were dancing; we kind of formed a circle. It was definitely a wolf pack that deserves some reward.

"I give it six months," Phil said and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"You're a dick," Doug said. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime."

"I don't know what to say," Doug said. "Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess?"

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it," Phil said.

"Hey guys?" Alan came closer. "I found my camera. It was in the back seat of the car and there are photos on it!"

"No fucking way," Phil said. "Give me that shit."

"We will look at these pictures together, okay?" Alan said.

"One time. And then we delete the evidence," I spurted out.

"I say we delete it right now," Stu said.

"Hello no. I wanna find out what happened to us!" I shouted.

"Guys, one time," Alan said. "Deal?"

"Deal," we all said.

"Oh dear Lord," I said as he turned the camera on. "Shit. I can't wait for this to be deleted."

**THE END**

* * *

**Yeah, guys this is the end of my story for now. I had to sum it up eventually so I could continue my other series. I hope you all enjoyed it. It wasn't very long, but I had really fun writing it. I also am thinking about writing a new story, I don't know if it will be about the Hangover though. I could definitely make a sequel, but I'm not sure if I want too. You know, I don't really have that passion or that determination that is making me write for this. Anyway thank you all for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out my other stuff guys. Thank you for the support everyone!  
-Flicker the light **


End file.
